fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Jak ze wsi
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Dyrektorka wraca z urlopu spędzonego na wsi, jednak jest jeden problem - zaczyna mówić i zachowywać się jak wieśniak. Marina, Jakub, Fineasz i Stephanie próbują ją tego oduczyć. Tymczasem Fretka i Stefa przeżywają szok - ktoś włamał się do ich mieszkania. W tym odcinku wystąpią następujące cytaty podane przez innych użytkowników: "Fretka: O, ku*wa. Co za burdel. Ktoś nam się włamał do mieszkania." ~3patryk3 "Stephanie: Jesteście chorzy na umyśle... Ale za to macie świetne pomysły." ~Alis2002 "Stefa: Nudzę się! Przynieście mi ser z sokiem ze skarpetek! ~NaluChan Bohaterowie * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Heinz Dundersztyc Junior; * Charlene Dundersztyc; * Sasha Mingle; * Brunhilda; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Jakub Dundersztyc; * Nicole Sunshine; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Stephanie Winner; * Marina von Morronsword; * Fretka Flynn; * Stefa Hirano; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Lawrence Fletcher; * Mężczyźni w garniturach Scenariusz Pogrubioną czcionką '''zostały oznaczone elementy wymagane w odcinku. _____ (W spółce zło. Heinz karmi Juniora) Dundersztyc: No żryj, no... jestem coraz bardziej przekonany, że adopcja niemowlaka to był zły pomysł. (Do drzwi ktoś puka) Dundersztyc: Otwarte... jak zawsze. Jeżeli to Pepe Pan Dziobak, to znając życie mi te drzwi rozwali. (Do środka wchodzi Charlene) Dundersztyc: A jednak nie... Charlene: Heinz, postanowiłam upiec ci cias... co to za dziecko?! (Charlene upuszcza ciasto i podbiega do kołyski) Charlene: To twoje?! Dundersztyc: Tak. Charlene: Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś?! Dundersztyc: Bo byś się wkurzyła! Charlene: Już jestem wkurzona! Nie dasz rady wychować takiego dzieciucha. Ma złe warunki do życia! Dundersztyc: Jak niby złe, co?! (Charlene podchodzi do drzwi wyjściowych) Charlene: Rozejrzyj się. Nie ma własnego pokoju, tylko leży w kołysce na środku pomieszczenia przepełnionego różnymi maszynami. Dundersztyc: I co z tego?! (Charlene wyciąga telefon i robi zdjęcie) Charlene: Nie pozwolę, by dziecko tak żyło! Pójdę z tym do sądu! Zrobię wszystko, by to dziecko było moje! Dundersztyc: Charliś, nie przesadzasz trochę? Charlene: Nie! Wiesz, myślałam, że po śmierci Vanessy ogarnąłeś się. Ale nie, jesteś taki sam. To dlatego z tobą zerwałam. Pomyśleć, że zaczęłam się w tobie zakochiwać od nowa... (Charlene z łzami w oczach wychodzi z mieszkania Heinz'a trzaskając drzwiami) Dundersztyc: Nawet nie zapytała się o imię... (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Jak ze wsi. (W szkole. Wszyscy uczniowie chodzą skuci w kajdankach. Do szkoły wchodzi Sasha. Brunhilda ją łapie i zakuwa w kajdanki) Sasha: Ej, co jest?! Brunhilda: ROZKAZ DYREKTORKI! (Sasha podchodzi do Fineasza i Ferba) Sasha: O co chodzi? Nie było mnie cały tydzień, a tutaj... to coś. Fineasz: Moranica po wielkiej imprezie... Sasha: Jakiej imprezie? Ferb: Tej sprzed czterech odcinków. Sasha: A, okej. Fineasz: Moranica po wielkiej imprezie obiecała, że nigdy nie zostawi nas w ten sposób. Kilka dni temu poleciała z mężem do Polski do szwagra. Dzisiaj chyba wraca. Sasha: Trochę rozumiem. (Dzwoni dzwonek na lekcję. Brunhilda podchodzi do Fineasza, Ferba i Sashy) Brunhilda: DRYYYYYYYYŃ!!! Fineasz: Co pani wyprawia? Brunhilda: MORANICA KAZAŁA MI TAK ROBIĆ W RAZIE, GDYBY DZWONKI SIĘ ZEPSUŁY! Sasha: Przecież działają. Brunhilda: A NIE, SORY, MÓJ ZEGAREK SPIESZY SIĘ TRZY LATA! Ferb: Ale pani nie ma zegarka. Brunhilda: O... FAKTYCZNIE! (Brunhilda odchodzi) Fineasz: To było dziwne. Ferb: Chodźmy może na lekcję... (Chwilę później, na sali sportowej. Wszyscy w szeregu stoją przed Jakubem) Jakub: A zatem, ze względu na imprezę sprzed czterech odcinków, która swoją drogą była super, większość piłek poznikała. Dlatego też dzisiaj w siatkówkę zagramy piłką lekarską. Nicole: Piłką lekarską?! Pan upadł na łeb? Jakub: Tak, dzisiaj rano. (Jakub rzuca Nicole piłkę lekarską, a ta przewraca się pod jej ciężarem) Jakub: Nie mamy też siatki. Izabela: Ej, słyszycie to? (Nagle cała szkoła zaczyna się trząść, a z sufitu leci tynk. Po chwili w ścianę sali gimnastycznej wjeżdża traktor. Wysiada z niego Moranica) Fineasz: Pani dyrektor?! Moranica: Jużem myśloła, żeśta szkułę w pruch rozniesły! Stephanie: Pani dyrektor? Co się z panią stało? Moranica: No wsiu byłom, to się ich jązyko nouczyłom! Stephanie: Nie rozumiem... Moranica: Jok leciołom tu z powrótem, to żem ino myśloło, żeśta tę szkułę rozwoliły! Jok widoć Brunia się womi dobrze zaopikowoło. (Do sali gimnastycznej wchodzi Marina) Marina: Och, pani dyrektor, musi mi pani coś podpisać. Moranica: Pud czum?! Jożyli to tyorio spiskuwo Sory, to ni. Marina: Co się z panią stało?! Czemu pani mówi jak moja matka? Fineasz: Pani matka gadała jak wieśniak? Marina: Tak. Oduczyłam ją tego. Mogę teraz zrobić to z panią dyrektorką. Jakub: Ekhem... moglibyśmy zacząć grę? Fineasz: To dobrze. Miała już cztery kwestie, a wnerwia mnie jak mój wełniany sweter, który dostałem na święta. Marina: Sama jej nie oduczę gadania jak wieśniak, będę potrzebowała pomocy. Fineasz: Mogę pani pomóc. Stephanie: Też... się mogę zaoferować. Ferb: Steph, ale już trzy tygodnie temu zarezerwowałem miejsce w tej ekskluzywnej restauracji w centrum miasta. Jakub: Zaczynamy grę! Marina: Jedenastolatki mogą rezerwować miejsce w restauracji? Fineasz: Mamy czternaście. Marina: Serio? Jakub: Dobra, pomogę wam! Bo mi spokoju nie dacie... Moranica: I tok mię ni oduczycio mówiuć pu wiśniocku. Szwogier mię tok nouczył, to i tok zustonie. (Następny dzień, rano. Przed mieszkaniem Fretki i Stefy. Pijana Fretka i pijana Stefa otwierają drzwi) Fretka: Stefa! Stefa: Co? Fretka: Klucz się połamał. (Fretka wyciąga z zamka połamany klucz, obie zaczynają się śmiać) Stefa: Haha! Klucz się połamał! Fretka: Jak teraz wejdziemy do środka? Stefa: Podsadzisz mnie. Fretka: A to nie za wysoko? Stefa: Łoj, dam se radę. (Fretka potyka się o własne nogi, lecąc na drzwi. Drzwi się otwierają) Fretka: Haha! Zostawiłyśmy drzwi otwarte! (Całe mieszkanie jest zdemolowane) Stefa: Patrz jaki syf! '''Fretka: O, ku*wa. Co za burdel. Ktoś nam się włamał do mieszkania. Stefa: I co my teraz zrobimy?! Fretka: Wiesz, najlepiej będzie jak pojedziemy do mojego domu. Mama powinna nam pomóc. Stefa: A może najpierw wytrzeźwiejemy? Fretka: Nie jesteśmy aż tak pijane. Stefa: Serio? Na imprezie krzyczałaś "Nudzę się! Przynieście mi ser z sokiem ze skarpetek!". Fretka: Robiłam durniejsze rzeczy... (W szkole, w sali lekcyjnej. Przy tablicy stoją Marina, Jakub, Fineasz i Stephanie. Moranica siedzi w ławce) Moranica: Jok żeście mnie tu usodziły? Marina: Nieważne. Ja będę pokazywała ci zdjęcia, ty powiesz co na nich jest. Moranica: Może być. Podubnie robiły jok mnie przesłuchiwoły, gdy myśloły, że bonk okrodłom. Bo w sumie go okrodłom. Pokozywoły mi zdjincia z munituringu, a jo mówiłom: "Nie! To nie ja! Zostawcie mnie w spokoju, wy faszystowskie świnie"! Jakub: A jednak pani umie mówić po ludzku. Moranica: Jok trza zocytować, to trza. (Marina pokazuje zdjęcie ziemniaka) Moranica: Zimniok. Stephanie: Nie. Ziemniak. Moranica: Ziemniakiem to cię mugę zoroz rzucioć! To jost zimniok! (Marina pokazuje zdjęcie krowy) Moranica: Styphanie. Stephanie: EJ!!! Fineasz: To jest krowa. Moranica: Kruwa. Fineasz: Krowa. Moranica: Kruwa. Fineasz: Krowa. Moranica: Kruwa. Fineasz: A niech będzie kruwa... (Fineasz wychodzi z sali i idzie w stronę stołówki) Fineasz: Kruwa... (Fineasza zatrzymuje Ferb) Ferb: Fineasz! Fineasz: Kruwa! Znaczy się Ferb. Ferb: Jest tam Stephanie? Fineasz: Może. Nie no, stary, jest. Ferb: Dziena. (Ferb wchodzi do sali) Moranica: Kruwa. Stephanie: Krowa. Ferb: Co wy macie z tymi kruwami i krowami? Steph, możemy pogadać? Stephanie: Może... Ferb: Co się z tobą dzieje? Jesteś ostatnio jakaś... nerwowa. Czemu nie chcesz iść ze mną do tej restauracji? Dużo zapłaciłem. Stephanie: Nie chcę. Daj mi spokój. Ferb: Jak chcesz... (Ferb wychodzi z sali) Ferb (w myślach): Pewnie ma okres. Do wycieczki jej przejdzie. (W domu Flynn-Fletcher'ów. Fretka, Stefa i Linda siedzą w jadalni) Linda: Co was znowuż trapi? Fretka: Ktoś nas okradł! Linda: O w mordę... (Linda wstaje i powoli idzie w stronę okna) Fretka: Mamo? Co się stało? Linda: Nie wiem, czy powinnam wam mówić. Fretka: Nam możesz powiedzieć. A przynajmniej mi. Jestem przecież twoją córką. (Linda dochodzi do okna i patrzy się w niebo. Ręce trzyma za sobą złączone) Linda: Ja... nie, nie mogę wam powiedzieć. (Fretka wstaje i podchodzi do Lindy. Kładzie rękę na jej ramieniu) Fretka: Mamo, powiedz. Dlaczego się boisz? Linda: Bo ja... ech, wmieszałam się w nieswoje sprawy. Ścigają mnie, rozumiesz?! (Linda płacze) Fretka: Kto cię ściga? Linda: Jestem im winna pięćdziesiąt tysięcy! (Stefa gwiżdże z podziwu) Linda: Oni myślą, że mieszkam w waszym mieszkaniu. Więc w nocy przyszli was okraść. Fretka: Pomożemy ci. Linda: Nie! Za późno! Jak mnie znajdą, to mnie zabiją! Fretka: A jeżeli ze Stefą dostarczymy im te pieniądze? Linda: To niemożliwe. Fretka: Dlaczego? Linda: Bo... Fretka: Bo? Linda: Ech... kojarzysz chyba restaurację "Pod Złotym Sedesem"? Fretka: Tak. Linda: W toalecie jest tajne przejście. Trzecia kabina od okna w damskiej, pociągnij za spłuczkę dwa razy w ciągu dziesięciu sekund, a w podłodze otworzy się przejście. Tam oni się ukrywają. I tam dostarczysz im te pieniądze. Fretka: Dobrze... Linda: Pospiesz się. Nie mamy za dużo czasu. Pieniądze leżą w kuchni pod mikrofalówką. Ukryłam je tam, by były bezpieczne. Weźcie je i dajcie im. Wtedy będę mogła wyjść spokojnie z domu. (Fretka biegnie do kuchni, podnosi mikrofalówkę i kładzie obok. W blacie widzi dziurę a w niej wiele pieniędzy) Fretka: Chyba mam bogatą mamę. (Fretka wkłada pieniądze do torebki i wraca do jadalni) Fretka: Stefa, chodź. Musimy coś zrobić. (Fretka i Stefa wychodzą z domu. Po chwili ze schodów schodzi Lawrence) Lawrence: Słyszałem waszą rozmowę. Na serio? (Linda wybucha śmiechem) Linda: No co ty? Robię z nich bekę! Nie zamknęły drzwi na klucz, więc dostaną nauczkę, jak się upokorzą w toalecie. (W szkole. Moranica siedzi w ławce, a przy tablicy stoją Fineasz, Stephanie, Marina i Jakub) Fineasz: Mówiąc, że chcę pomóc, nie miałem na myśli, że chcę zostać po lekcjach... Marina: Cicho! Moranica, powiedz "Kocham soki". Moranica: Kuchom suki! Stephanie: Jesteście chorzy na umyśle... Ale za to macie świetne pomysły. Marina: Na moją mamę działo. Jakub: Eeeem... może niech powie "Sam sok, sam sok, sam sok". Moranica: A cu jo, sidmiolutek z reklumy? Muże inoczej - uczyta mnie mówić jok mołe dziecko. Wim jok to wyglundo, bo uczyłom mujego mynża pinć lot temu! Fineasz: Proszę pani, ale to jest wkurzające! Moranica: Cu niby jost wkurzojące? Nojbordziej wkurzojąca jost twójo tworz. Fineasz: Ech, ja pani nie ogarniam! Pani się niech najlepiej powietrzem zadławi! Moranica: Próbowołom kidyś, ole się ni udoło. Tak włościwie to próbowołom zadłowić mujego mynża. Fineasz: Pani jest dziwna. Moranica: Czy tu, żo śpiu pud kułdrą zrubioną ze skóry mysia, którygo zobiłom włosnymi rynkami u tym świodczy? Stephanie: Nie tylko to... (W restauracji "Pod złotym sedesem". Ferb siedzi przy stole sam i je) Ferb: Przynajmniej więcej jedzenia jest dla mnie... (Do restauracji wchodzą Fretka i Stefa) Ferb: Fertka? Stefa? Co wy tu robicie? (Fretka i Stefa podchodzą do stolika Ferba) Stefa: O, Ferb, dobrze, że jesteś. Pomożesz nam. Fretka: Pod tą restauracją ukrywa się banda złoczyńców, którzy chcą zabić naszą mamę! Ferb: Czego żeście się znowu nachlały? Odkąd się wyprowadziłyście, mniej więcej co tydzień jesteście pijane. Muszę zacząć szukać mieszkania w Danville. Fretka: To nie czas na pogaduchy, musimy szybko dostarczyć im pięćdziesiąt tysięcy, inaczej zabiją naszą mamę! Chodź, szybko! (Fretka łapie Ferba za rękę i wraz z Stefą idą w stronę toalet. Tymczasem przy jednym ze stolików. Siedzą tam Linda przebrana za Lawrence'a i Lawrence przebrany za Lindę) Linda: Mówiłam, że w tych kostiumach nas nie poznają. Lawrence: Nie żałujesz tych gości, których wywaliliśmy za okno, by mieć miejsce? Linda: Ani trochę. Głos Ferba: Nie wejdę do damskiego kibla! (Linda i Lawrence śmieją się) Lawrence: Czemu Ferb ma się wraz z nimi upokarzać? Głos Ferba: Ej, faktycznie tutaj jest jakieś przejście! Głos Fretki: Nie drzyj się! Jesteś w restauracji! Linda: Chwila, że co?! Przecież to niemożliwe, to był żart. (W kabinie) Fretka: Stefa, wskakuj tam. To chyba niegłęboko. Stefa: Żartujesz?! Spójrz jaka podłoga jest zaszczana. A co jak dotknę kawałkiem ubrania tych sików? Dziura i tak nie jest zbyt duża, a mam na sobie moją ulubioną koszulkę. Fretka: Masz wszystkie identyczne, właź! Stefa: Będziesz mi dłużna do końca życia... (Stefa wskakuje do dziury. Fretka wrzuca tam torebkę) Fretka: To ja lecę, papa. Ferb: Ej! (Ferb łapie Fretkę za rękaw i ją ciągnie. Fretka wpada do dziury) Ferb: No to ja uciekam. (Z dziury pojawia się ręka, która łapie Ferba za nogę i wciąga go do dziury) Fretka: Na szczęście nie było tutaj tak głęboko... (Fretka, Stefa i Ferb idą długim ciemnym korytarzem. Po chwili dochodzą do jakiegoś pustego pomieszczenia z klatką na środku i odwróconym po drugiej stronie pokoju fotelem, na którym ktoś siedzi. W pokoju są ludzie ubrani w garnitury, którzy wyciągają zza siebie pistolety i kierują je w stronę Fretki, Stefy i Ferba) Ktoś na fotelu: A więc przyszliście... Fretka: Kim jesteś? Ktoś na fotelu: Zaraz się dowiesz... wsadźcie ich do klatki. (Jeden z mężczyzn otwiera klatkę) Mężczyzna: Do środka! (Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Lawrence) Lawrence: Co to... Ktoś na fotelu: Jego też do klatki! (Jeden z mężczyzn wpycha Lawrence'a do klatki) Fretka: Gdzie jest Linda?! Lawrence: Nie wiem. Ktoś na fotelu: Wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, by ją porwać. Nie żyje... (W szkole. Moranica kąpie się w swoim basenie) Moranica: Aaaach... jok tu przyjumnie. Tym bordziuj, jok się somemu subie bumbelki rubi. (Do basenu podchodzi Fineasz) Fineasz: Pani dyrektor, ja... chciałbym o czymś porozmawiać. (Moranica łapie Fineasza za nogę i wciąga do basenu) Moranica: A zotym mów, cu ci no syrcu loży! Fineasz: Trapi mnie to od dłuższego czasu. Muszę to pani powiedzieć. Moranica: A winc godoj. Fineasz: Chcę być taki jak pani. (Pod restauracją "Pod złotym sedesem". Ferb, Stefa, Fretka i Lawrence siedzą w klatce) Fretka: Nie wierzę! Linda na pewno żyje! Ktoś na fotelu: Zostawcie nas samych... (Mężczyżni wchodzą do innych pomieszczeń) Ktoś na fotelu: Wasza matka zalegała mi z pieniędzmi od wielu lat. To nie tylko pięćdziesiąt tysięcy, to całe miliony. Pamiętacie może, jak wygraliście na loterii? Lawrence: Śledzisz nas?! Ferb: Wygraliśmy na loterii?! Ktoś na fotelu: Taaak... wasza matka próbowała spłacić ten dług z tych pieniędzy. Przekazała mi je wszystkie... Lawrence: To dlatego nie mogłem ich nigdzie znaleźć... Ktoś na fotelu: Mam jeszcze jedną wiadomość dla was, a mianowicie dla Stefy. Stefa: Znasz moje imię?! Ktoś na fotelu: Taaak, znam. Pamiętasz może ojca? Stefa: Nie. Zginął przed moimi narodzinami. Ktoś na fotelu: No właśnie. Stefo, to ja jestem twoim ojcem... Narrator: Część dalsza nastąpi... Ferb: Że co?! Przecież następny odcinek ma być o wycieczce! Narrator: A, faktycznie. Sorka. (W szkole. Fineasz siedzi z Moranicą w basenie) Moranica: Cu to znuczy, że chusz być jok jo?! Fineasz: Chcę mówić jak pani! Pani mowa jest taka... idealna! Moranica: Ni byndę dziulić z kimś tokij wsponiułej muwy! Fineasz: A więc jeżeli pani mnie nie nauczy tak mówić... to nauczę się z Internetu. Moranica: Ni! Ni pozwulę ci! Fineasz: Czyżby? Jo już ugornium ton jązyk! Moranica: Czy ty próbujosz mię naśladuwoć? Fineasz: A jokże inoczej! Czuję, żom już opunował tyn jązyk! Moranica: Aaaach! Przestań! Już wolę gadać tak jak wszyscy, niż tak jak ty... (Moranica wychodzi z basenu) Moranica: Ale z matmy postawię ci 4, bo miałeś średnią 4.50... (Moranica odchodzi) Fineasz: Eeee... tyn jązyk ni jost toki zły. (Pod restauracją "Pod złotym sedesem". Fretka, Stefa, Ferb i Lawrence siedzą w klatce) Stefa: Jak to jesteś moim ojcem?! Ktoś na fotelu: Normalnie. Zapłodniłem twoją matkę. Stefa: Nie jesteś moim ojcem! Pokaż swoją twarz. Ktoś na fotelu: A więc chcesz dowiedzieć się, jak wygląda twój ojciec... (Fotel powoli odwraca się w stronę klatki. Po chwili wszyscy zauważają siedzącą na fotelu Lindę) Stefa: Nie kumam. Mój ojciec jest kobietą?! Linda: Taaak... Lawrence: Przecież Linda nie żyje. Linda: Bo nie żyje. Przed tym, jak cię poznałam, zmieniłam płeć. Lawrence: Że jak?! Ale... Linda: Postanowiłam powrócić do mojej męskiej natury i powiedzieć Stefie prawdę. Ale jest jeszcze jedno, o czym wam nie powiedziałam... Ferb: Co takiego? Linda: Prima Aprilis! Fretka: Przecież jest czerwiec! Linda: O cholera... (Linda wyciąga telefon i dzwoni do kogoś) Linda: Wycofać bomby wodne znad Białego Domu! Powtarzam, wycofać bomby wodne znad Białego Domu! Ferb: No to będziesz miała dużo do wytłumaczenia w domu... Fretka: A z okazji Prima Aprilis wytniemy napisy końcowe. KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje